In 2013, the University of Mississippi Medical Center (UMMC) actively pursued expansion of institutional programs in animal-based addiction research. In 2014, these efforts came to fruition with the addition of several PHS-funded research programs using macaque monkeys. These programs were added to existing programs that use nonhuman primates in vision research. In sum, over the past two years, biomedical research using nonhuman primates at UMMC has increased by over 200% to involve approximately 100 animals, most of whom are used in conscious, behavioral research funded through the National Institutes of Health. Our institutional animal resources have always maintained sufficient numbers of standard stainless steel caging to accommodate these animals. However, much of the caging is now quite dated. Moreover, the caging has been purchased from numerous commercial-caging vendors presenting a considerable challenge to establishing social housing interactions through cage linking. Furthermore, in the majority of cases, cages have solid sides that prevent any form of visual or tactile communication with immediate neighbors. As noted in the Guide for the Care and Use of Laboratory Animals (8th ed), appropriate social interactions among members of the same species (conspecifics) are essential to normal development and well-being. The Guide goes on to state that single housing of social species should be the exception and justified based on experimental requirements or veterinary-related concerns about animal well- being and where possible, visual, auditory, olfactory, and tactile contact with compatible conspecifics should be provided. This grant is specifically directed at acquiring caging that will facilitate socialization and enrichment of the environment for our 100 nonhuman primate research animals. The institution recognizes the critical translational value of these research programs and the intrinsic value of these nonhuman primates. The institution has made a significant investment to be a leader in nonhuman primate neuroscience and behavior research. UMMC has initiated a process of transforming the existing Guyton Laboratory Research Building (ground level) into a nonhuman primate-intensive large animal research facility. The Institutional goal is to have all nonhuman primates and their associated research programs housed in one, distinct animal research facility specialized to their needs. This consolidation approach will provide additional benefits to these NIH-funded research programs in the form of opportunities for greater cross- collaboration and centralized veterinary and husbandry programs tailored to nonhuman primate needs. Ultimately, the animals will benefit by having a single, comprehensive environment that promotes socialization. This proposal seeks to build upon the investment momentum already created by UMMC and acquire social caging systems to address the psychological needs of this genus. Specifically, the institution seeks financial support to purchase: ? (47) Carter2 Systems, Inc., One-Over-One Socialization Racks: 6.25 ft floor area with 2 sliding cassette panel options (unique cassettes acquired separately by each scientific program). Racks can interlock to form larger, horizontal social units and can be used to form vertical social arrangements. In summary, the proposed caging acquisitions will allow the numerous NIH funded projects using nonhuman primates at UMMC to have a species-appropriate environment, fostering animal welfare and facilitating the production of quality scientific findings.